Davis Baker
:"Whoa, whose baby is that?" :"This is our baby. This is Davis." ::Julian and Brooke Davis Baker about their son. 'Davis Baker '''is the son of Julian and [[Brooke Davis|Brooke Baker (''née Davis)]] and the elder twin brother of Jude. His mother, Brooke, fell pregnant with him and his twin despite thinking she couldn't conceive children. Julian considers them their miracles. He is also the grandson of Victoria and Ted Davis who is one of his godparents, with Haley James Scott. When Davis was around 8 months old his father accidentally left him in the car causing Julian much emotional distress. His and Jude's birth have inspired their mother's new company - Baker Man. Character History Season 7 At one point Brooke believed she was pregnant, but after a visit to the doctors she learnt instead that she can't have children. However, her best friend; Haley, encouraged her not lose hope in her dream of becoming a mother. But Brooke, completely devastated and demoralized believing her greatest dream will never come true, created tension with her boyfriend, Julian. Season 8 After their wedding, Brooke and Julian decided to adopt. They meet a pregnant nineteen-year-old woman, Chloe Hall, who agreed to give them her child. But after her delivery and the return of the baby's father, Chloe decides to keep her daughter. With the adoption over, Brooke becomes depressed and agrees to accept the position of vice president of her former company after her mother encouraged her to accept it as it to is her 'baby'. But when Alex informs her she is pregnant (Brooke gave her urine for a drug test that Chase had to pass to join the Air Force.). Knowing she was pregnant, Brooke made the decision to stay in Tree Hill to raise her unborn child. Shortly after, Brooke tells Julian she is pregnant. Quinn guessed that Brooke was pregnant during their trip in Puerto Rico when she won't drink alcohol or eat sushi at the same time Julian announces Brooke's pregnancy to Nathan, he expressed the wish that the baby would be a girl, and could be the best friend of Nathan's daughter, Lydia Scott. After Brooke returns from Puerto Rico, she tells Haley she's pregnant and asks if she can become her partner in reopening Karen's Cafe. . ]] At six months pregnant, Brooke and Julian learn that they are expecting twins. Once back home, Julian installs two cribs in the room that was going to be for Chloe's baby. Brooke breaks down as she becomes afraid that things will go wrong. Julian comforts her, however, and ensures her that everything will be fine. A month later, Brooke falls off of a stool at Karen's Cafe. She is rushed to hospital where she delivers her twin boys prematurely. Julian arrives and after seeing Brooke, he goes to see their newborn sons in their incubators where he tells them that everything will be okay. Five months later, Julian continues his documentary, filming Brooke, Davis and Jude. Afterwards, they are together in Brooke and Julian's bedroom. Season 9 Davis and his twin brother, Jude, have trouble sleeping, subsequently keeping their parents awake. In order to give her husband some rest, Brooke takes her sons out for a drive every night. He is baptized at Tree Hill church along with Jude in the presence of their parents: Brooke and Julian, their grandparents: Victoria and Ted Davis and their godparents: Haley and Ted. Ted Davis returnes to Tree Hill specifically for his grandsons' baptism and this was the first time he meet Davis. After their grandfather's return, their grandmother is eager to spend even more time with them due to her feelings of jealousy towards her ex-husband, emphasizing to Brooke that she was there for her and her family unlike Ted. Jude becomes sick, so Brooke asks Julian to take Davis to daycare. Julian agrees and leaves the house. Julian is already really stressed about renting his sound stage, so he goes to get some money from the atm. After that, he goes to the liquor store. Shortly after leaving the liquor store, Brooke calls him and asks him if everything is okay because the daycare said Julian never dropped Davis off. Julian hangs up after realizing that he had left Davis in the car by accident. He runs around the corner to find his car with the windows busted and paramedics putting Davis into an ambulance on a stretcher. Davis is treated in the hospital for dehydration. Later a nurse told to his parents that Davis is well and safe. After Davis returned in his home with his parents and Brooke hold him in her bedroom and when Julian entered in the room she quarreled with him, being angry against him to have let their son in the car. When Jude began to cry, she leaved the room with Davis in her arms. The following day Brooke takes Davis and Jude at the work in Karen's Café with her. She speacks with Davis' godmother Haley about the "accident" and Haley rassures her, telling that Davis is fine. After Davis and Jude are taken by their mom to Tree Hill Café, the rival of the Karen's Café, with their mom and godmother. Brooke and Haley wanted ask to the owner to unhook the banner which tell that the Karen's Café hired a murderer but the rival café refused. So Davis returnes at the Tree Hill Café during the night because Brooke and Haley want hang a banner on the front of Tree Hill Café but were caught by Tara and fled. After their return in their home Brooke forgives Julian who was in the car with the heat thoroughly, wanting feel what had felt Davis. Eventually the Polize contacte Julian to asking to him questions. So Brooke asksto Julian to spend the day with the twins in the goal to reconfort him. Julian, takes Davis and Jude to the hospital for a consulation. The doctor looks at Davis and tells to Julian that he was okay and recommendes him to forgive himself . ]] But Julian still unables to forgive him-self and fights with a drunk in a bar. Brooke then discovers that Tara was the author of the note; Fry yours budgers not yours babies to Julian. So she goes in the Tree Hill Café and vadalizmes it in Tara's absent. The day after Davis and Brooke watch the TV where Millie and Mouth speack about the Tree Hill Café's vandalism by 'Brooke Davis'. Brooke explaines to Davis and Jude that she had done so to protect their daddy. After she discoveres Julian's injuries who addmited having a gotten into a fight, Brooke is horrified and tells him that she doesn't raise Davis and Jude alone. Later Brooke goes in Café with Davis and Jude while Julian helps Dan to find Nathan. But in helping Dan to search his lost son, Julian wants help himself. Davis and his family's lives go back to normal, but Brooke's old aggressor Xavier Daniels is liberated of prison. Brooke and Julian are very worried for their sons (mainly Brooke) and try to keep a distance Xavier to Davis and his twin. However Xavier enters Jude and Davis room at night and holds Davis, singing a nursery rhyme while Brooke and Julian sleep in their own room nearby. But Xavier leaves without Davis. Later after Xavier's return to jail - at the hands of Brooke and Tara - Davis sees his grandfather and godfather. He passes a few time with him until Ted restares, chassing by Brooke who understands that he father came back only for her new company. But after a discussion with both of her parents - who are together again - Brooke forgives her father and decides to run her new company with both her parents. So Davis can spend more time with his grandparents. Later Brooke officially opens Baker Man while Julian starts his new television series Ravens. ]]Eventually Jude spends time with his extended family; his parents, twin, godmother and his mother's close friends, in Millie's arms. Time Jump Later Davis - in green pullover - is see in Jamie Scott's match of Basketball, in the Tree Hill High School with his twin, Lydia and Logan Evans. Davis is right of Lydia and both seem be close. His parents are a little further with the other adults. Relationships * Davis Baker/Family Family Brooke and Julian are Davis and his twin brother Jude's parents. The boys are considered miracles because Brooke had been told she couldn't have children and she wants a baby since her 22. His maternal grandparents are Victoria and Ted Davis. Victoria loves her grandsons and pass very much time with them; Ted is also their godfather (according to Brooke's whish) and their godmother is their mother's best friend Haley James Scott. His paternal grandparents Sylvia Baker and Paul Norris live in L.A. Davis and Jude seem be close to Lydia Scott, Haley's daughter. Trivia *Davis is the third child to follow the Tree Hill tradition of naming a first-born child with their mother's maiden name. The first being James "Jamie" Scott and the second being Sawyer Scott, Jamie and Sawyer Scott are Brooke's godchildren and Jamie is the child of Davis and Jude's godmother - Haley James Scott. *Davis was born 2 months premature along with his twin brother Jude after his mother, Brooke, suffered a fall when she was 7 months pregnant whilst working at Karen's Cafe. *His father wanted a daughter . *His godmother is his mother's best friend Haley James Scott and his godfather is his maternal grandfather **His father wanted Nathan or Jamie Scott to be the godfather. **His grandmother wanted be the godmother. *His hair is more curly than his brother's. *He and Jude are the only twins of the show. *He was born November 17th. Baker, Davis Category:The Davis Family Category:The Baker Family Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Children